Robbery of Fate: The Bugs Bunny Enlightenment
by FoolForSpike
Summary: Summary: This relatively short, Post-"The Gift" fanfiction looks at the events immediately following Buffy's death, and the scoobie's attempt to deal with the loss of their friend. R&R please! Comments, suggestions, and opinions are welcome!!!
1. Default Chapter

    Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of BTVS.  They belong to Joss, and I do not own Joss's brain, but I wish I did cuz that would be really cool__

_Robbery of Fate (The Bugs Bunny Enlightenment)_

Pt. I 

"She really liked the white one…we should go with the white…" Willow said.

"She always looked really good in the blue one though…I think she looked good in blue…brought out her eyes…" Xander replied.

"I always fancied her in black." Spike said quietly from the other side of the bedroom.

"Yah, well no one asked you what you thought." Xander retorted harshly.  Spike looked up, almost surprised.

"Xander…" Willow said softly, laying a hand on his arm.  "He has every right to be here."  Xander didn't reply.  "What do you think Dawnie?  Which one do you like?"  She turned to the young girl who was standing next to her with her arms folded protectively over her chest.

"Does it matter?" Dawn answered bitterly.  "It's not like the people at the funeral are gonna say, 'Oh my God, look at her shirt.  It totally doesn't match her outfit.'  I mean…they're just gonna put her in the ground anyway…It's not like anyone is ever gonna see it again…" She stared stubbornly forward.

Xander closed his eyes.

Willow's lip trembled.

Spike looked at his feet.

"Giles should be here…" Willow said, holding the white shirt in one hand and the blue in the other.  "He would know…"

"He wanted us to do this part Will…he couldn't…it was too much…besides, he's speaking at the funeral.  We need to be strong for him."  Xander said.

"Well who's gonna be strong for us?" Willow snapped back, her eyes watering. 

No one offered an answer.

"Jewelry…we need jewelry for…her" Willow said.  As the words left her mouth, her mind was invaded with several flashing images of the mortician's hands wrapping a necklace around Buffy's cold throat; rings being slid onto her stiff, gray fingers; bracelets around her wrists which no longer pulsed with life.  She pushed the vision fiercely away.

"I uh…have something…" Spike spoke up.  He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Willow.  It was Buffy's chair.  In Buffy's room.  He had been uncomfortable sitting in it, but at the same time it brought a strange closeness to him, sending tiny shivers up and down his spine.  He had a hard time getting up from it.

"I have this…" he reached into his duster pocket gently and pulled out a sleek velvet choker.  Wrapped around the front of it was a thin sliver chain with one tiny cross hanging from the very center.  He held it out in his hand, and then carefully placed it in Willow's open palm.  "It was gonna be for her Birthday…but…" he trailed off.  "She probably wouldn't have accepted it anyway…" He added quietly, putting his hand on the back of his neck and looking down with a bitter chuckle. 

"Would you have blamed her?" Xander challenged cruelly.  Spike only looked back at him with hate and disgust.

"I think it's beautiful."  Willow said, looking into Spike's eyes.  "She would have loved it."  He nodded to her appreciatively.  

"It's nice." Xander added grudgingly.

"Green."  Dawn said.  The others looked at her.  "The green shirt…she should wear the green shirt."

"O-ok Dawnie." Willow answered.  "The green's perfect."

"Yah, green's nice." Xander said solemnly.

Dawn stood with her hands at her sides.

Xander sat on the bed with his arms on his knees, looking down at the floor.

Willow stood next to Dawn.  Her arms were folded and her hands cupped her elbows, as if she was very cold.

Spike sat in Buffy's chair with his hand over his face.  It was impossible to tell if he was crying or not.

Buffy's face, which hung in a wooden frame on the opposing wall, smiled cheerfully at them all.


	2. Pt II

Pt. II 

It was Buffy's funeral, and it was raining. It was the first cold day Sunnydale had seen in a long time.  Thick, dark clouds hung in the sky, and blocked any rays of sun from penetrating their gray delivery of cold, stinging raindrops.  A makeshift tent stood in the middle of the cemetery: four metal poles stuck in the dirt, with a slick green tarp hung over the top to keep the rain from hitting the crowd gathered underneath it.  There were rows of gray metal chairs where the attendants sat. In front of the chairs, back a ways, was the coffin made of oak and steel.  Top of the line.  Water resistant for maximum preservation.  It was open.  To the side of the open casket was the priest behind his pedistal; open Bible in hand.  Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Giles all shared the first row of seats.  Spike hung in the very back, behind the last row.  Everyone's eyes were fixed on the face of the girl in the wooden box.  Xander and Anya had each other's arms.  Willow and Tara had each other's hands, and Dawn's had Giles' comforting shoulder.  Spike had the face of the dead girl in the box.

The priest informed the crowd that they were gathered there that day to mourn the death of Buffy Anne Summers.  Dawn couldn't feel her hands, or her feet.  She watched closely the face in the casket.  She squinted her eyes, trying to discern her sister's facial features, but she was too far away.   After a brief opening, the priest began reading:  

_"…Love justice, you who judge the earth; think of the Lord in goodness, and seek him in integrity of heart; _

_Into a soul that plots evil, wisdom enters not, nor dwells she in a body under debt of sin. _

_Court not death by your erring way of life, nor draw to yourselves destruction by the works of your hands. _

_Because God did not make death, nor does he rejoice in the destruction of the living. _

_For he fashioned all things that they might have being; and the creatures of the world are wholesome, and there is not a destructive drug among them, nor any domain of the nether world on earth, _

_For justice is undying. _

_It was the wicked, who with hands and words, invited death, considered it a friend, and pined for it, and made a covenant with it, because they deserve to be in its possession…. (The Book Of Wisdom: Chapter 1)."_

Spike put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the wet grass.  Listening to the words made his insides twitch and writhe with uncomfortable strangeness.  He felt a villainous smirk crawl its way onto his face, because he had eluded judgment.  There was no condemnation for him to fear, because his soul, still innocent, dwelled else where, and creatures of the night like himself welcomed the horrors of Evil.  At the same time, he realized that the death he was rooted in, was the same death that took Buffy away; the same death that takes all life.  His smile faded quickly.  He felt no remorse for the things he had done as a vampire, but he felt guilty for _not_ feeling guilty.  This is what Buffy had done to him.  He had ties to this world now.  He had become attached, to Dawn mostly.  He didn't regret his past wretchedness, but because of these attachments, he felt that he should.  _Damned Slayer_… he cursed in his mind, trying to drown out the priest's words__

"…Before your silver cord is snapped, 

_ Cast your bread upon the waters._

_ After a long time you may find it again. _

_ You know not what misfortune may come upon the earth. _

_When the clouds are full, they pour out rain upon the earth. Whether a tree falls to the south or to the north, wherever it falls, there shall it lie. _

_One who pays heed to the wind will not sow, and one who watches the clouds will never reap. _

_Just as you know not how the breath of life fashions the human frame in the mother's womb, so you know not the work of God, which he is accomplishing in the universe. _

_However many years a man may live, let him, as he enjoys them all, remember that the days of darkness will be many… (Ecclesiastes: Chapter 11)."_

Giles looked out at the clouds.  He had not cried yet.  If he stayed strong, he thought, maybe she would come back to him.  Maybe, if he stared at the sky for long enough, when he turned back around to face the casket, it would be empty, and Buffy would walk up beside him with a lollipop in her hand, rambling aimlessly to him about the poor fashion sense of a vampire she had just staked.  She would ask him with annoyance what everyone was doing, and say how silly of them to think anything like death could happen to her.  She would say she was fine, and they would all laugh and go home to warm beds.  He shut his eyes to the rain and faced forward again, but when he reopened them, she was still there, lying lifelessly in the satin bedding.  Giles couldn't believe his eyes.  He thought for sure it would work…

_"There is an appointed time for everything, and a time for every affair under the heavens. _

_A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to uproot the plant. _

_A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to tear down, and a time to build. _

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance. _

_A time to seek, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away. _

_A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace…" _

_It wasn't her time_… Willow thought to herself.  _It can't be her time.  It can't_ _be right._

 Suddenly she began to panic.  Her heart quickened, and her breath came short and fast.  

"Baby..?"  Tara whispered, turning to her.  Willow only looked back at her helplessly, her lips crumpled, and tears running down her face.  "Oh, baby, come here." Tara said through her own tears, taking Willow's shaking figure into her arms.

"It's not time…it's not right!"  Willow cried.  Tara only stroked her hair and held her tightly.

_"…What advantage has the worker from his toil? _

_I have considered the task which God has appointed for men to be busied about. _

_He has made everything appropriate to its time, and has put the timelessness into their hearts, without men's ever discovering, from beginning to end, the work which God has done. _

_What now is, has already been; what is to be, already is; and God restores what would otherwise be displaced. _

_And still, under the sun in the judgment place I saw wickedness, and in the seat of justice, iniquity. _

_I said to myself: As for the children of men, it is God's way of testing them and of showing that they are in themselves like beasts. _

_For the lot of man and of beast is one lot; the one dies as well as the other. Man has no advantage over the beast; but all is vanity. _

_Both go to the same place; both were made from the dust, and to the dust they both return. _

_Who knows if the life-breath of the children of men goes upward and the life-breath of beasts goes earthward…?"_

Dawn turned around to locate Spike in the crowd.  He stood stone faced against one of the metal poles.  For some reason she found more comfort with him then with the others.  He didn't sugar coat things for her.  He didn't tell her everything was going to be okay when really, things were far from okay.  She didn't like people trying to make her feel better, because nothing could make her better, and they knew that, so why did they bother trying?  Why did they always have to pretend?  Spike was the only one who would face the reality of things, and she needed that badly.  It hurt, but at least it was the truth.

Spike caught her eye and gave her a small smile, but he did not hide the grief and sorrow behind it.

_"…And I saw that there is nothing better for a man than to rejoice in his work; for this is his lot. Who will let him see what is to come after him?" (Excclesiastes: Chapter 3)_


	3. Pt III

Pt. III 

After the priest finished his readings, Giles came up to the podium to speak a few words before the viewing took place.   There was no big speech prepared.  There had been no rehearsing.   What could possibly be said to encompass her essence?  The body lying in the box had been Buffy Summers the young woman, and Buffy Summers The Slayer.  Her classmates and the rest of the attendants, mostly teachers and acquaintances, only knew her as the young woman.  Only the few figures huddled in the front truly understood who Buffy Summers really was: Woman and Slayer.  Two halves of a whole.  They were the only ones who could fully grasp her being, and appreciate the mark that she had left in this world.  

Her tombstone read:  She Saved the World a lot. 

 No…Giles was only there to faintly scratch the surface of a depth that welled far beyond anything the others could ever realize.__

"Um…" Giles began, looking down at the wooden surface and clearing his throat.  "I don't know quite what to say…um …Buffy…" He felt his composer slipping already at the sound of her name on his lips, and he scolded himself.  "Buffy was…more than most of you can ever really know."  He said finally, looking to the lot  of strangers.  "She was a warrior."  The crowd murmured gently.  "She saved lives, and she was strong in ways that I can't…" He paused and put his head down.  His knees were knocking together, and he thought that if he relaxed, for just a moment, he would fall.  He took a deep breath and pushed on.  "But more than that," he resumed quietly, looking at his loved ones in the front, who stared back at him with broken faces drowned in devastation and darkness.  "She was a friend.  She loved…and…she never…put herself before anyone.  She would sacrifice anything for the sake of others, and her death…" He took another breath. The rest of his words were shaking with the threat of emotional collapse. "Her death…her ultimate sacrifice…was grace defined. She loved unconditionally, her friends, and family…She was Joyce's daughter, but she was my daughter too.  She gave…and she never sought to be repaid.  She was a hero."  With out another word, he bowed his head slightly to signal that he was through, and stepped down.

Willow met him half way back to his seat with an embrace, as the rest of the crowd began to bustle about hesitantly.  It was time for the viewing.

The scoobie group hung back and let others file through: a sluggish stream of black pushing its way in front of them.When the crowd had cleared, and they had the privacy of each other, they stood up.  Xander went first with Anya huddled behind him. He walked up to the casket and looked in at the drained face that used to be Buffy.  He didn't say anything at all.  His eyes, red and blood shot, closed as he shook his head in defiance.  Without a word he stormed back to his seat, shoving the others roughly out of his way.  Anya stayed a moment more, whispering a teary "Goodbye Buffy." before following him.  

Tara wished not to see her.  She said she had seen enough death, and that she wanted to keep the image of Buffy as she had remembered her: happy and alive, so Giles and Willow went up together.  

"Giles, no!" Willow sobbed, grabbing his shirt when she saw Buffy's face.  "What's going on?!  Why is this _happening?_" she cried uncontrollably.  Giles only held her in his arms, and stared unblinkingly with fear and horror at the remnants of his Slayer.   'God, if only she would just open her bloody eyes, I could wake up from this nightmare…" he thought.  When she didn't, he felt the seams of his composer beginning to tear, but then he remembered Dawn.  'You have to be strong for Dawn.' He reminded himself.  

"God!  Buffy!"  Willow howled.  Giles turned her slowly and carefully away from her dead friend, and they made their way back to the chairs.  Giles felt a wave of nausea rush upon him and he put his head in his hands.  Dawn stood up, but didn't move.  She felt Spike come up behind her.  

"Go ahead niblit…" he whispered with a voice like gravel.  

"No…" she replied softly.  "I can't…" Giles came up and put his hand on her back.  "It's ok Dawn…I can come with you if—"

"I can't see her well from here…" she interrupted.  " I mean I can't tell…She's…maybe it's not her…maybe it's someone else…but if I go up there…then it's really her…and she's really gone." 

"Sweety, you don't have to go." Tara said sadly to her.  'If it's too much for you that's totally ok."  But Dawn was moving.  She slowed when Buffy's features came into crystal clear view.  She looked down at the body.  Its hair was half pinned back, it was wearing the green shirt and black pants with Spike's necklace around its throat, and its arms were crossed over its chest.  Dawn looked and looked for her sister, but all that was left was this dead meat.  It was strange, she thought, how the body's skin could be yellow and gray at the same time, even with all that makeup, and how the unnatural red lipstick offset the sunken caves of its eyes.  Dawn became numb from the neck down. 

"This is not happening…" she said almost inaudibly through gritted teeth.  "This is not happening…This is _not _happening…This is NOT _happening!_" She screeched_, _crumpling to the ground.  Spike made a break for her but Giles got there first_, _cradling her in his arms as she wailed.  Everybody looked down with despair.  

When Dawn was calmed down, Spike took his turn to say goodbye.  He came up slowly, watching the body with shock.

"S-slayer…" he said quietly, nodding his head to her.   He stood for a moment, not moving, then he reached out a shaking hand, and stroked, ever so lightly, the hair along side her face, tracing it from cheek to chin.  "God…What did they do to you?" he asked, unable to ignore how unnatural she looked.   He looked to his feet. Tears appeared under his lids, and his lip quivered. He looked to her face again, trying stubbornly to hold it in.  "Buffy…I shoulda been better…" he whispered shakily.  "I shoulda been…I shoulda done _something." _he cried with frustration, surveying her body with wide, frantic, eyes. "I should have _saved _you." He said, clenching his jaw and fists.  The need to go back in time and redo those last few moments was so fierce it made his chest ache as though it might cave in.  The tone of his voice became high and strangled as he wept.  "I'm sorry…God…I'm sorry…Buffy, I'm so sorry." 

The others watched the vampire from their seats, and for the first time felt real pity for him. Even Xander looked upon him with soft and hurting eyes.  Spike's hands rested on the side of the casket and his head was bent.  His shoulders shook up and down steadily.  No one heard a sound, but his shoulders kept heaving, and they didn't stop for a long time.


	4. Pt IV

Pt. IV 

Soon after, the casket lid was closed, and the remaining scoobies watched as Buffy was lowered into the ground.  They stayed for quite some time after the last shovel of dirt was placed, and then one by one, dropped away.  Xander and Anya left silently, without saying goodbye, and when she threw up in the bushes, Tara dragged a weary but protesting Willow home as well.  Giles was ready to leave, and began to collect Dawn, but she stubbornly refused.

"I want to stay." She said angrily. 

"I'll see 'er home safe n sound." Spike said when Giles gently urged her to cooperate.  Exhausted, he complied, giving Dawn a long kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Spike and Dawn stood silently side-by-side for almost half an hour.  

"It's not real."  Dawn said finally.  The air was icy and bitter, and it blew her hair around in erratic spirals, but she didn't feel it at all.  Spike didn't move…didn't reply.  "It can't be real." She said again, grabbing Spike's hand and squeezing as hard as she could.  "Please, tell me it's not real!"  He didn't squeeze back.  He didn't even look at her.  He just continued to stare at the stone in front of him.   

"It is real." He answered later. "Buffy's gone…and she's not coming back."  

"No…" she cried in denial, grabbing him frantically by the arms, and forcing him to look at her.  "Lie to me…God, lie to me, please…" She begged with her eyes.  He only stared back at her, his face unreadable.  She dipped her head, hiding her tears behind the dancing strands of brown.  Spike took her arms tentatively in his hands.  

"Hey…" he said quietly in an attempt to be comforting. 

 _Buggering sprig_.  He thought to himself.  He cursed her for being able to stir such stupid, pathetic, and utterly human emotions inside him.  Only she could make him feel this way.  Well, Buffy was the original culprit, but Dawn was something different.  Spike had been in love with Buffy, but a person doesn't choose to be in love, and love doesn't care if you are a vampire or a slayer.  It seeks you out, makes you helpless, and controls you. This caring for the little girl, on the other hand, thrived from an essence all its own. Dawn had the ability to make his heart break, melt with compassion, and explode with love, except this time there was no hypnotic, ever-allusive power to blame it on.  It unnerved him terribly.  He should want to suck her body dry and watch her face as she screamed.  Instead, she was the only real reason that he had now for existing.  

'_What in bloody Hell has happened to me?'_ he wondered with resignation.  He looked out to the cemetery and then back at Dawn.

"We will survive this." He whispered intensely, searching for her wet eyes.  "I promise you…somehow…" His voice was low and rough.  She looked up at him suddenly, and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his cold body.  

"How?!" she cried desperately into his chest.  He stood awkwardly for a moment with his arms wavering in the air, not knowing quite what to do.  Eventually they stumbled their way about her own small frame.  He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, feeling the softness of her hair brush his face.

"I don't know, Dawn." He replied, looking down at the mound of dirt with lost eyes.  "I don't know."


	5. Pt V

Pt. V 

The next day, Willow, Xander and Dawn were gathered at Buffy's dinning room table.  Giles had wanted to go through Buffy's will with them after he and the former Slayer's lawyer had looked it over, but when Xander and Willow arrived he still wasn't back.  The sun hit the thick beige-brown curtains from outside, casting a pale amber glow onto the members of the household.  The house was silent except for the low, droned, humming of the refrigerator.

"What do you think it says?"  Willow asked quietly, shattering the silence.  Before anyone could answer, Giles opened the door and came in.  He looked pasty and utterly exhausted.  Everyone looked at him expectantly, and then with some confusion when they noticed the videotape in his hand.  

"What's that?" Xander asked.

"Well, It's Buffy's will." Giles replied, motioning them into the living room.

"Buffy's will is on a video tape?" Willow asked as they followed.

"Yes…it's uh…rather a live recording of…well everything she wanted us to know in the event that…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"You mean Buffy's on that tape?" Dawn asked, the thought clearly upsetting her.

"Yes she is." Giles said softly, going to Dawn.  "And you don't have to watch it if—"

"I do!" she replied.  "I need to."  

"Why?" Xander asked.  "Why did she do it this way?"  Giles put the tape in the VCR and pushed play.  Suddenly there was Buffy.  She was sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap, smiling back at them in faded blue jeans and a green shirt.

"Hi Giles."  She looked down quickly and let out a nervous laugh at herself.  Then she smiled with amusement at the camera.  "Um…sorry, I've never done this before, obviously," she rolled her eyes. "It's kinda ookie, so bear with me here. A pause.  I've actually been meaning to do this for a while now, but I kept putting it off… cuz, well, not exactly a task of sunshine and happy dances." She smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of the way, and locking her fingers together loosely.  "But now that we know Dawn is the key…I thought it'd be a good idea to get some things squared away…" 

Dawn watched her sister with a deep longing that burned her insides and rose into her throat.  The others just looked on with more sadness…relentless sadness that hung over them, and wrapped it's self around them like a suffocating blanket: never any worse or any better.

"Um…_I wanted to make my will out as a video instead of some formal letter cuz, hey, its unique yet stylish. Plus! Witty side humor, and you get to look at snazzy me!" _She saidwith a shining grin, holding her arms up in self-presentation_. " And…because I want you to understand, Giles, how important this is to me." _She became solemn_.  "Before all this stuff with Glory…it was just me…and I know you guys can take care of yourselves.  You always have." _She said warmly._  "But Dawn…" _she looked down at her fingers._  "I'm her only family right now, and if something happens to me…she **can't **be alone."  _She looked back into the camera with serious eyes._  "Giles…I haven't seen my Dad in almost 5 years.  He hasn't been my father since a long time before that_."  Her eyes tearedup, and they shined against the light._ "My mom is gone…and if someone were to ask me who my dad is, you know I wouldn't say Hank Summers. "You…" _she stopped_.  "If something happens…I need you to take care of Dawn for me. Take the house if you need to, or sell it, I don't care, but I **don't** want her to go to him…if he even…Please Giles…be to her what you are to me, and I know she'll be okay. I **need** to know she'll be okay.  Dawn…I love you…I love you…I can keep saying the words but they'll never be enough.  You are my world, and if you're watching this, I'm so sorry…but you're gonna be fine, and you know I'll always be with you no matter where I am…Oh and also, as you've demanded, pestered, and yet demanded more, you do get first dibs on my stuff." _she grinned_. "Take everything I have in the bank, which is basically nothing if you don't count the dust and bats, and put it in Dawn's saving account for college."  _Another pause as she thought_. "Willow…Xander…God, what can I even say?" _She looked down at her hands again._  "I know it probably sucks right now…but you guys are so strong…I really hope your home watching this, and not wherever I am right now.  You've stood beside me all these years, and I know you were there till the bitter end…but I need you guys to buckle down and fill my void, ok?" She pleaded to the screen, and her eyes met directly the eyes of her friends on the other side.  "There's no Slayer now…at least not one who's capable of doing her job, and you guys are the only ones who can do this, so don't fall apart now.  I need you all to be strong. Be careful…be relentless…be us.  Okay?  Okay.  Good."_

Buffy stood up and turned the camera off.  There was a flash of her green torso and an arm, and then black.  Dawn got up silently and retreated to her bedroom with out so much as a glance in anyone's direction.  The door slammed fiercely and it echoed throughout the house.  Willow and Xander stared into the blackness on the screen.  Giles walked over to the VCR and popped the tape out.  The normal television resumed as the ex-watcher walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind him.  On the screen before them was some out dated Loony Toons cartoon.  Elmer Fudd had just popped Bugs Bunny with his shotgun, and watched with satisfaction as the rabbit suddenly fell and became buried by a pile of earth, a single daisy poking up from the center.  _How did he do_ _that anyway?_ Willow wondered to herself.  _Dirt can't just pile itself onto people…_

In the kitchen, Giles set the tape down with precious care on the counter top.  He stared at it momentarily, and then dropped to his knees, putting his hands close to his face.

Elmer, realizing what he'd done, suddenly became remorseful, as cartoon characters back then often did when they hurt each other, to remind the children watching them of action and consequence.  He took his goofy brown hunting cap off, shedding sniffley, over dramatized tears over Bugs' grave. 

 _Scwewy Wrabbit…_

Willow and Xander suddenly heard squealed and whimpering sounds coming from the kitchen.  They were soft, high pitched, and muffled at first, and then as the noise grew louder and became more hiccuped, they realized it was Giles crying, as freely and unashamedly as a child, on the other side of the door.  The sounds terrified the other two.  They were awful, pitiful sounds of surrender.  Xander and Willow had never heard such sounds come from their strong, tireless, all knowing, and ever reassuring Giles; the man whom which they had put their backs up against for 5 years. Xander looked at Willow, but Willow just continued to watch the cartoon, her brow wrinkled as she stared.  Giles' pathetic cries filled the empty spaces in the air the sound from the television didn't touch.  

Amazingly and miraculously, the dead rabbit suddenly surfaced, pushing the dirt off as he rose.  Willow's eyes were fixed, and drawn forward in intense thought.  Much to Elmer Fudd's surprise, Bugs bounced up from his grave, rubbing the daisy into the infuriated hunter's face, and then as a Bugs Bunny trademark, leaped up and gave him a sloppy noisy kiss on the top of his head before bounding out of sight. 

 Willow stared, her mouth cracked.  

Giles wailed.

"Will…?" Xander asked, noticing her attention to the TV  

Giles began pounding his fist repeatedly against the kitchen wall.

"Xander…" She met his eye.  "I think I might know a spell."

_End._


End file.
